My Precious Flower
by Jet Set Yoyo
Summary: She was Ichigo and Rukia’s long lost child, kidnapped from them as an infant and sent to a world in another dimension. With the help of Urahara she's found 17 years later and brought home but now someone else is threatening to take her away again.
1. A Daughter Found

My Precious Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, wouldn't be writing fics if I did DUH! I find these disclaimers to be a waste of time even if I was delusional enough to think I owned bleach who the hell would believe me anyways?

Summary: She was Ichigo and Rukia's long lost child, kidnapped from them as an infant and sent to a world in another dimension. Ichigo being the stubborn man he is, wouldn't rest until she was found while Rukia ended up having to go back to soul society for a while. With a little help from Urahara she's found years later.

Chapter 1: A Daughter Found

Miyuki walked down the road from her house on her way to her part-time job completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her from the shadows. They had to be sure it was the right person before anything. The wind crept by ruffling her shoulder-length black hair before letting it fall into her eyes in which she growled at it and pulled out a hair clip with purple flowers from her pocket and clipped the runaway strands back in place. She wore her favorite outfit, as always, which was a pair of baggy black shorts long enough that they looked almost like the bottom half of the shinigami's uniform but shorter. She also wore a loose-fit deep purple T-shirt and a black vest which she kept unbuttoned.

"Is that her?" Ichigo asked impatiently standing behind a bunch of trees with Urahara.

"I'm not completely sure yet Ichigo, be patient."

"I can't be patient! This is my baby girl we're talking about here! I haven't seen her, held her or even talked to her in years!" He half yelled half whispered. Urahara sighed then smiled.

"Then you can hold out just a little while longer." Urahara pulled out a small device and pointed it in the direction Miyuki was walking. It was a reiatsu scanner, Urahara created it himself. They had a very small lead and that was her spirit force. The only way now to determine if it was her was by checking her spirit force. "So far it's matching but she's too far away to continue scanning. We'll have to get her when she's not moving to get a complete scan."

Miyuki walked up the same road hours later, a hard day of work behind her and she couldn't wait to go take a nap. As long as she could remember she was an orphan, let to live on her own staying alive by staying close to the woods and picking in trashcans and eating old bread left for the rats behind several bakeries. She now inhabited a very small one-story house she rented with her paycheck now that she was finally old enough to get a job. She sighed and unlocked her door stepping inside grabbing a drink and going back out again. She climbed up to the roof and laid down staring at the sky.

"Perfect. Now if she'll only still that still for a while I can finish the scan." Urahara directed the scanner towards her from their position in the woods around her house. The scanner beeped twenty minutes later indicating the scan was done. A perfect match, this was Ichigo's daughter. Urahara contacted Nova who was in charge of teleporting them all back to their own world. In a flash of red and black, Urahara, Ichigo and Miyuki who was still asleep were transported through dimensions and into a world only familiar to two of the three. Miyuki awoke to darkness around her and once her eyes adjusted she saw a silhouette kneeling before that gasped.

"Who are you?" She called out sitting up and attempting to back away.

"Urahara Kisuke. Don't be alarmed Miyuki-chan, this will be explained in a moment as soon as a friend of mine comes back." He smiled and though she couldn't see him his voice completely disarmed her worry. Just then Ichigo walked into the room, flipped on the light and smiled at the girl sitting before him who was now casting cautious glances at them both.

"So can someone tell me what's going on now?" Ichigo sat down next to Urahara and smiled at his daughters similarities to himself and Rukia.

"You're my daughter." He said simply. Miyuki's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "You were kidnapped as a baby and taken to another dimension; we've been looking for you for a long time." Miyuki had never been so startled in her entire life. First she wakes up in a strange room with a strange man in funny clothing then some other man comes in and blurts out he's her long lost father. Her mind was reeling, trying to determine whether or not to believe this man but before her mind came to it's conclusion he started to speak again. "I'm sorry you can't meet your mother yet she's on a trip. My god there's so much I don't know about you I can't even believe you're here in front of me. You really look like her, even more now than when you were tiny. Your eyes haven't changed a bit either, look just like mine see." Ichigo smiled before cautiously reaching out to embrace her, just to make sure she was real. He was almost afraid to at first, feeling as if he did she'd disappear all over again.

"D-dad…? This can't be real…" Miyuki's voice started to crack as she melted into her father warm embrace; the first hug she'd ever experienced. "For the longest time I thought my family was dead or didn't care! No one cared about me and I was left to myself. I thought…" She started to cry letting herself fall back into her father's arms. He stroked her hair just holding her and letting her cry. "This is so unreal. I feel like I'm going to wake up and this'll all have been a dream. But this time…I'd at least know what you look like."

"This isn't a dream you're finally home again." He reassured her. "You know… we named you Miyuki but since you were an infant when you were kidnapped I doubt anyone kept your name the same, what do they call you now?"

"People call me Amber because of my eyes but I never liked it much, it's too plain to me. Miyuki sounds so pretty, I'd rather be called that."

"Amber huh, that's nice too. Man… it's been seventeen years. Rukia will be so happy when she learns you're finally home. I just wish we didn't have to miss out on so much time… there's so much we'll never get to see now." Ichigo said sadly.

"Rukia?"

"Your mother." Miyuki's eyes flashed with hidden excitement.

"Is she pretty?" She questioned, wanting immediately to know about her mother. Finally, she wasn't the only kid in school who didn't have a single person to look after her. Not that she was in school anymore.

"More than I can describe in words." Ichigo grinned wildly thinking of his wife. "Shall we go home so you can see it and meet the rest of your family?"

"Alright." They rose to leave. She looked at Urahara who was still sitting across from her and smiled. "Thank you Urahara-san. Nice to meet you. Bye bye."

Ichigo grunted to the blonde haired man and hurried out the door with Miyuki close behind. _He's kind of cute._ Her eyes widened and she quickly shooed away such strange thoughts and looked around at her surroundings instead. She didn't notice he had been following behind all along anyway. _Such a pretty place… so much different than where I grew up. I wish I could've been here. _She was just like Rukia, the same childish amazement at everything. They came to the clinic where Isshin and the twins lived and just as Ichigo went to turn the knob the door burst open and Isshin came flying out screaming nonsense.

"Ichigo my son! You've returned to me! Where's my granddaughter I must see her adorable little face for surely she'll have my good looks." Ichigo growled.

"Dad now's not the time for this and she wouldn't have your looks because I'm her father and I don't look a thing like you! So she'll have mom's looks if anything. Be normal for once…this is important."

"Uhm Kurosaki-kun…" Urahara said softly. Father and son turned to see Miyuki clutching to Urahara's robe shaking as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Miyuki…what's wrong?" Isshin stood quietly beside his son knowing he should act serious for the moment. Miyuki sniffled and mumbled into Urahara's robe. Ichigo and Isshin raised their eyebrows in question while Urahara was left to interpret the girls' thoughts.

"She said: he scared her because he resembles a man who hurt her a long time ago." Urahara put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face them. Ichigo who had been horrified by the information showed no trace of it as he smiled at her to reassure her as Isshin came closer. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt you even you tried to kill him yourself. I know, after all this man is my best friend and your grandfather." Urahara whispered just so she could hear.

"I'm sorry about your past Miyuki but I assure you, I am not the man who hurt you. I am Isshin Kurosaki, your grandfather. My god that makes me sound so old!" That earned him a giggle, and a slight chuckle from his best friend. "It's great to finally meet my only granddaughter. Come inside now, Yuzu and Karin will be thrilled to meet you."

Ichigo nodded his thanks to the blonde and made his way inside after Miyuki and Isshin who was now back to being crazy. Urahara turned and headed back to the shop. Yuzu and Karin were in the living room watching a television show when Isshin called them into the kitchen. Yuzu took one look at Miyuki and squealed not needing to be told that this was her niece.

"You're so cute!" Miyuki laughed and allowed herself to be smothered in hugs by Yuzu.

'Karin, Yuzu, this is Miyuki. She has been going under the name Amber for a while so let her get used to being called by her birth name." Ichigo informed them. Karin walked over and gave Miyuki a hug as well, without the squealing and smothering though.

"What kind of stuff are you into Miyuki-chan?" Karin asked sitting down at the kitchen table and sipping a cup of tea that a just been placed in front of her.

"Well, I love to draw landscapes, my favorite drawing right now is the one I did of the moon one night. I don't go to school anymore since I live on my own I needed to pay rent and just couldn't with a student-hours part-time job. The most I'd make would be 75 a week and that can barely buy me food for a week." She laughed. "I like taking walks too. Uhm… I don't know what else to say."

"Nice, I'd like to see some drawings one of these times." Karin smiled. Yuzu went back to squealing and commenting on Miyuki's clothing and how it made her hair stand out much more and she just kept going on and on and on. Miyuki didn't mind, for the first time in her life, someone was chattering away with her, people were paying attention to her and loved her, she wasn't: "The poor orphan girl" anymore. No more fake kindness and hand-me-down clothing left on her front porch at random intervals. She had a family that loved her and she was sure that she'd be able to make at least one friend in this town. That was all she needed to make her heart soar.


	2. Rukia's Return

My Precious Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, wouldn't be writing fics if I did DUH! I find these disclaimers to be a waste of time even if I was delusional enough to think I owned bleach who the hell would believe me anyways?

Summary: She was Ichigo and Rukia's long lost child, kidnapped from them as an infant and sent to a world in another dimension. Ichigo being the stubborn man he is, wouldn't rest until she was found while Rukia ended up having to go back to soul society for a while. With a little help from Urahara she's found years later.

("Talking", _Thinking_, 'flashbacks', **Ichigo's hollow talking**)

Chapter 2: Rukia's Return

Rukia was walking at somewhat a fast pace towards her brother's office. He had summoned her quite a while ago and she had yet to go see him. She burst through the doors of his office panting.

"Nii-sama, I'm sorry I was in the middle of training with Renji and I-"

"I have news for you." Byakuya said simply, ignoring her lateness and excuses. She stopped and blinked, thinking of only a few things it could possibly be.

"Did something happen to Ichigo?" Her voice wavered for a moment. Byakuya shook his head and handed her a paper. It read:

_Rukia,_

_Come home as soon as possible. I have a surprise for you._

_Love,  
Ichigo_

A wave of relief swept through her, realizing he wasn't dead or injured or anything of the sort and that the news was not bad at all. She looked back at Byakuya who was attempting to pretend he was ignoring her and continuing his work. Ever since his fight with Ichigo, he'd attempted to become a much better brother while hiding the fact from everyone including Rukia.

"Thank you nii-sama. Is that all you needed me for?"

"No, I am also to tell you that you're allowed to return to the human world for another year." Rukia's heart soared at the news knowing he must've fought long and hard with the uppers for this permission. They'd been denying her the opportunity to return home for quite a long time and she'd been dying to see Ichigo. She was so happy that without thinking she ran towards Byakuya and hugged him tightly before realizing what she was doing and surprised he hadn't pushed her away or dodge. Byakuya smiled faintly but she caught it anyway. "Go on now before they change their minds." With that she sprinted to find Renji to let him know she was off again and the gather a few belongings from her room.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting in the kitchen awaiting Miyuki's return. Yuzu had taken her out shopping to get some clothes and supplies for her. Isshin had situated himself in the clinic after irritating Ichigo for nearly three hours, it was his turn to work that day now that he and Ichigo both worked there. The house now belonged to Ichigo, Isshin just lived there as well. Yuzu had moved into an apartment seven years earlier and was 4 years married while Karin was only 3 years married to one of her childhood friends and lived in a small house not far from there. Ichigo, who'd been married with Rukia since he was 18 was nearly 18 years married himself, Miyuki had been born close to their 1st year anniversary.

Ichigo was daydreaming when a small body plopped itself in his lap and squeakily chirped his name.

"Uncy-Ichi, whatcha doin?" A small blonde, short-haired little girl questioned attaching herself to his chest. Her cheerful brown eyes similar to her mother's stared him in the face awaiting an answer. A second blonde haired girl, this one with longer hair and a pink barrette holding it behind her ears was tugging on his arm. He smiled at both of them.

"Nothing really Hanako. Have you and Rini been behaving yourselves?" He answered picking up Rini and placing her on his lap as well.

"Of course Uncy-Ichi. We're always good, right Rini-chan?" The shy girl nodded at her twins' question.

"I find it hard to believe you." He grinned as Hanako pouted and Rini giggled. "They're getting so big eh Yuzu?" Ichigo turned as best he could with the twins on his lap to face his sister as she walked in carrying a bunch of bags followed by Miyuki who was carrying just as many bags. "What do you feed these kids anyway, miracle grow?"

"Of course not Ichi-nii." She smiled at the face he made at her; only she continued to use hers and Karin's nickname for him after they grew up, Karin started calling him Ichigo after she turned 18 feeling as if it was too babyish for the both of them.

"Ah, run along and play you two Uncy-Ichi has things to do now." With that Hanako jumped from his lap racing into the living room to play with a few toys that were kept there for them. Rini climbed down carefully and followed close behind. "Miyuki, I sent a message to your mother. Hopefully she'll be able to come home soon."

Miyuki smiled, she couldn't wait to see her mother. Of all the things she wanted as she grew up it was a mother. Seeing all the other girls with their moms made her jealous and lonely and though she hid it much better now she still felt that longing. Ichigo looked down at the small ring on her ring finger. It was engraved with strange characters and he wondered where she got it from as it had an odd feel about it but before he could say a word Yuzu made him help sort out all the things they bought.

"I really can't believe you bought all this stuff for me Aunt Yuzu." Miyuki said picking up what seemed like the millionth shirt and placing it in a pile of other shirts so she could bring them up to her room.

"It was nothing, just makes up for everything I couldn't buy you when you were younger right?" Yuzu laughed picking through the last bag. "Well this is all the clothes, lets bring them up to your room and put them away."

Everyone grabbed a pile of clothes that was scattered around them, which when they looked at it this way, didn't seem like a lot at all. After another few minutes of putting them all in Miyuki's dresser all her new belongings were away and they returned to the kitchen.

"This place is all so new to me and I really just can't believe it, I would've never imagined this would happen ever. Everything's too good to be true and everyone's so nice." Miyuki said, sitting down at the table. "I can't wait to meet my mom either."

"Ah you'll get used to it, believe me it's not all that great. I'm glad you're happy though and I'm sure Rukia's going to be just as eager to see you when she comes home. I didn't tell her you're back though, I told her it's a surprise so when she comes you should hide or something." Miyuki laughed and nodded.

"I'm going to go change into one of my new outfits, ok Dad?" She got up and went to her room to change. Ichigo could feel Rukia's reiatsu approaching. '_That was fast,'_ he thought. A few minutes later Rukia opened the front door.

"I'm home." She stepped inside and found Ichigo and Yuzu in the kitchen. Immediately she went over and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Ichigo. What's this surprise you mentioned?"

By coincidence Miyuki was headed down the stairs at the same time Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled and pointed behind her, Rukia looked confused before she actually did turn around and gasped when she did. She was speechless, her baby was home. Just as Ichigo had done, she ran to hug her daughter.

"Miyuki! I've missed you so much, I can't believe it you're home! I can barely recognize you! We'd been searching for you forever!" Rukia was almost in tears. "Ichigo…how? When?"

"Urahara developed a reiatsu scanner. He said that if his theory was right then her reiatsu would be similar to both yours and mine like DNA almost and when we went to go find her, we found her almost immediately. He was right on the mark, she matched perfectly."

"Dad, Mom what's this reiatsu you're talking about?" Ichigo and Rukia stopped and looked at each other.

"Well, it's you're spirit's power to put it simply. Your mother is a shinigami and I am half shinigami half human with a great deal of it, more than a normal human so it'd be normal for you to have it too. It's uhm… it's basically just the amount of your power." Miyuki gave a puzzled look but nodded anyway. "Don't worry about it for now, it's not that important."

"Well Ichi-nii, I'd love to stay longer but I think the girls are getting cranky, they're starting to fight in there. I'll see you another day. Goodbye Miyuki-chan, good to see you again Rukia-san, bye Ichi-nii." Yuzu went into the living room and silenced the two little girls who'd started to argue with each other and sent them to say their goodbye's to "Uncy-Ichi."

"Auntie-Ruki!" They both squealed upon entering the room, both nearly tackling her.

"My how you two have grown!" Rukia laughed, using her old school voice. She hugged them both. "Well you're mommy is getting bored of Uncy-Ichi so I'll say goodbye for now, you can come see me again anytime."

The girls ran to Miyuki and actually did tackle her to the floor. Everyone in the room laughed as they sat on top of her. "Bye bye, Miyuki!" They chorused in unison. Ichigo picked up both of them off Miyuki, one in each arm.

"Hey what about my goodbye huh?" Hanako stuck out her tongue at him.

"Bye, Uncy-Ichi." Rini whispered. Hanako glared at her sister for complying, she wanted her to do the same as she did.

"Alright fine, you win Uncy-Ichi. Bye bye."

"And?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Hanako made a grossed out face but gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek as Rini did the other side. "Hah, gotcha Hanako. See you later girls, be good for your mother." He put them down and they ran off out the door, Yuzu waved and hurried to follow behind calling after them.

It wasn't long after than Isshin came inside and at the sight of Rukia his face lit up. He dived at her.

"Rukia-chan my precious Rukia-chan! You're home again!" She dodged him just as he was about to tackle her and he hit the wall behind her. "Ouch…that's my Rukia-chan." He twitched and lay on the ground for a bit before hopping to his feet and crying to his Masaki poster than still situated itself in the kitchen.

Long since Rukia had been in and out of soul society and Yuzu moved out, Ichigo had learned to cook and fairly decently too. Well at least it'd been a much better job than his father could do and the house would still be intact when he was finished. They'd learned their lessons back when all three siblings were younger. Ichigo cooked dinner for everyone while Rukia and Miyuki chatted about each other, catching up on all they'd missed in their years apart. When dinner was finished, they ate in the same manner, Isshin and Ichigo included this time. Miyuki stretched and yawned. She hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Of course she wasn't a bad cook but with limited cash came limited food supply so she didn't get to enjoy a variety of foods.

"I'm going to go to bed now Dad, Mom. I'm really tired from everything today." She washed her dishes and gave each a hug goodnight, even Isshin, before trotting off to her room. _Wow, this is so great. _She smiled to herself as she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She suddenly got lightheaded and her ring ringer began to throb. She cursed inwardly and looked down at the ring before twisting it on his finger to a different position. The lightheadedness stopped and her finger wasn't throbbing anymore, she sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Miyuki's First Hollow?

My Precious Flower

("Talking", _Thinking_, 'flashbacks', **Ichigo's hollow talking**)

Chapter 3: Miyuki's First Hollow?

Miyuki's sleep was restless; as soon as she had drifted to sleep her nightmares began. She'd wake from one and fall back into sleep and another would begin. All relatively similar, she saw a man but only his figure; he was following her everywhere until eventually he'd turn into a monster and kill her in a slow and painful death. She awoke each time gasping for air and clutching her chest as if she could really feel the pain. _Who is he…why is he so familiar? I don't understand this at all…these dreams are they to warn me? I've been having them for so long but none of it makes any more sense than when I first had them._ Ichigo awoke having felt his daughters' reiatsu fluctuate a few times; Rukia felt it too as she was already slipping on a robe over her night clothes and heading out of their bedroom.

"Miyuki?" Both parents said softly not sure if she was asleep or not, obviously not when she turned her head towards them and sat up.

"What is it mom, dad?" She answered pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little nightmare. It's nothing to worry about." Miyuki flopped back down on her bed and wrapped herself in a blanket. Ichigo and Rukia nodded even though they couldn't be seen in the dark and went back to their own bed. By morning the incident was forgotten.

Miyuki made up her mind to get to know the town, so after breakfast she set out for a long walk. Sakura trees were in full bloom all around and children were playing in the nearby park she passed. Everything was so much nicer than where she came from, and everyone she passed said either "hello" or "good morning" to her where in her old home, if anyone said anything to her it was because they knew her and were making fun of her not having any parents. She soon came across the familiar street where the Urahara Shoten was located and upon walking down it she bumped into someone causing her to fall over.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry." She said quickly getting to her feet. A tall blonde boy looked down at her. _Hey now wait a moment…_ "You look like someone I know."

"Really now? Who might that be and while you're at it I'd like to know who I'm talking to." Miyuki laughed at the goofy grin he gave her as he talked.

"I'm Miyuki Kurosaki. Anyway, I was just thinking you looked like my dad's friend who runs that candy shop over there." The boy smiled wider like he knew something she didn't; which he did. His shaggy blonde hair sort of covered one of his blue-green eyes as he tilted his head downward to look at her since he was a whole head taller than her. He shoved his hands into his black and red hoody before responding.

"Well, that'd be my dad then so it's no wonder I look like him. My name's Zaiden.i" Miyuki looked startled for a second; she didn't know Urahara had a son. Not that she saw Urahara since he brought her home with her dad. "Say… you ok? You're a bit spacey." He was bent over looking at her intently, curiosity flashing in his eyes. She grinned back at him.

"Just fine, thinking is all. Oh I'm probably keeping you; I was just on a walk to familiarize myself with the town since I just came here."

"You're Ichigo-san's daughter, right? The one him and my Dad have been looking for since before I can remember? He never mentioned that they finally found you… though he has been less busy lately." He smiled again, a friendly sweet smile. She spotted a chain around his neck with a small, stylish spike ball hanging from it. It had the same symbols her ring did; maybe he could tell her about her ring then. She knew what it did and how she could work it, but she wasn't informed of much else than that not even why she had it and why it hurt so much if she ever tried taking it off. "Would you like me to show you around town? I was only going for a walk myself and I wouldn't mind some company and something to do."

"That'd be just great." They took off walking and occasionally he'd point out a building or something letting her know what it was. At the end of Zaiden's tour, they stopped at the park for a short break. There wasn't a single person there, which if either of them had been paying attention and not happily chatting away would have seemed odd to them. Zaiden took that moment to notice the eerie silence of the park on a Saturday afternoon and the lack of people around. His face turned serious, his eyes flashed and to Miyuki's surprise turned an orangey color.

"Stay here. There's a hollow nearby I can feel it coming." He stood quickly and looked at her as he spoke before sprinting off.

"W-wait! What's a-" Too late, he was already gone. Miyuki stood and ran off in the direction he went; suddenly she could feel the presence of something with a good amount of reiatsu as everyone seemed to call it. A memory came back to her at that moment; this wasn't the first time she'd felt this and she remember what was making it, a huge monster, one she'd somehow ended up killing the first time she encountered it.

Zaiden was around the corner and far ahead of her but she could see the large ugly creature in front of them, it was chasing someone. _Oh no…_ She spun her ring around and soon her reiatsu was spilling out, her clothes turned into the standard shinagami outfit and her speed increased. Zaiden was surprised when she caught up to him, even more so that she was in a shinagami outfit. He was already in his shinagami outfit as well, and they were only halfway across the park from the position of the hollow closing in fast.

"You shouldn't have come, you'll get hurt." Then his eyes widened and he stopped talking, refocusing himself on the hollow right in front of them now. It hadn't seemed to notice either of them yet as it was busy trying to swat at and grab the small child run circles around him trying to avoid his grasp. "Ready…yourself" He tried to warn Miyuki but she'd already unsheathed her sword and was soaring towards the hollow's head. He followed suit shaking his head at her impatience.

Little did either of them know that Ichigo and Urahara had felt the abnormal reiatsu spilling from Miyuki and had come to investigate and were now hidden in the bushes watching the two teens fight off the hollow. Miyuki was knocked backwards by the back of the hollows hand, then Zaiden as well. She flipped in the air landing gracefully on her feet until Zaiden came crashing into her, unable to right himself as gracefully in the air. He grunted a sorry and sprinted towards the hollow again. The hollow howled and screeched in pain when Zaiden cut its arm off. It swiped at him with its remaining arm to no avail, barely missing Miyuki when she zoomed past him and successfully cut through its mask destroying it. She landed next to him and smiled.

"I'm not completely useless and I hate sitting around watching people take all the fun." She sheathed her sword and clasped her hands together behind her back, turning the ring back to its normal position in the process. He raised an eyebrow when he reiatsu went down to a more normal level but said nothing.

"I didn't realize you were one of us, though I suppose it was stupid to think otherwise because both your parents are shinigami. I apologize but it wouldn't have been nice of me to let you get hurt."

"Oho maybe we'll be in-laws soon Kurosaki-san." Urahara chuckled but Ichigo didn't find it at all funny and attempted to whack Urahara one good for even suggesting it. Miyuki and Zaiden didn't notice them at all bickering about being future in-laws in the bushes.

"That's alright Zaiden. I suppose we should probably head home now or something. We've spent at least three hours walking around and I'm a bit hungry."

"Care to come to my house for lunch then? I'm sure my Dad won't mind. He's too cheerful for his own good the crazy old coot. Sometimes I wonder if he's still sane." The comment earned him a giggle from Miyuki. If he'd known Ichigo and Urahara were spying on them from the bushes he'd see grins on both their faces; Ichigo's one of agreement and Urahara's just for the sake of grinning. By the time they'd arrived at the Urahara Shoten, lunch was made and a smiling Urahara met them at the door. _They smile a lot… I don't see much to be so cheerful about._ Miyuki pondered in her mind before Zaiden's waving hand in front of her face woke her from her stupor. When they stepped into the shop and made their way to the back of it where Urahara, Zaiden, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu lived, the scent of food made Miyuki's mouth water. Whoever had cooked it was definitely a great cook; it smelled so delicious she was more than happy she'd been invited over and couldn't wait to eat it, even if she had no clue what it was. Of course, coming from a girl who'd been an orphan all her life until recently, a good home cooked meal coming from someone other than herself was great. She'd already realized that from her first few days home though since she wasn't the one cooking. Once they'd sat down to eat everyone chattered away happily with each other. Halfway through the meal, Miyuki worked up the courage to finally ask Zaiden about his spike ball necklace that was similar to her ring that controlled her reiatsu level; she wondered if it did the same for him.

"Hey um Zaiden…" He looked up from his plate giving her a gentle questioning look. "I was wondering what your necklace was and what the markings meant on it." He looked taken aback for a moment before regaining his calm smile. Not many people noticed it was more than an ordinary necklace.

"It's just a necklace. Doesn't mean a thing, I just thought it looked cool." Her face fell. She hoped he'd be able to tell her about her ring.

"Oh…well I was just thinking someone could finally tell me what all this meant." She answered glumly holding up the hand with the ring on it. The chatter stopped and both Zaiden and Urahara looked startled seeing the girl wearing the ring as if it was a demonic object or something. She just stared back not knowing what to say or do.

"Kurosaki-san… where did you get that ring?" Urahara questioned quietly. She simply shrugged having already put down her hand and continued to eat her food. _I've had it since probably before I can even remember._ Somehow she never remembered being able to take it off without causing herself pain and it never got tight on her finger though they'd most obviously grown since she was a small child. Now that she thought about it, it seemed impossible that it could do that. She immediately remembered the instructions of a deep voice, not sure whose, but it was most definitely a male's voice telling her never to take it off and that if she ever felt anything strange to turn it to the right, if it started to hurt her she'd turned it too far and needed to go back to the left more. Each symbol indicating a different level of control she found out later on through experimenting with the funny little piece of jewelry. _Who is that…? I know I've met him before or else there's no possible way I'd know anything about Shinigami or this ring otherwise… but who is it!?_ No one else spoke for the rest of the meal and Miyuki feeling a bit uncomfortable after that ordeal decided to thank them for the lunch and return home.

i Zaiden: Pronounced (Zay-den) A custom character of mine I've used throughout several stories, all of which unfortunately are not on fanfiction because they are not fanfiction they're just fiction. He has an emo-styled haircut which originally is black dyed red on the tip of the flippy part if anyone can imagine what the heck I'm talking about, but anyway it's been changed to blonde to fit his part as Urahara's son can anyone guess his mom?


	4. The Necklace and The Ring

My Precious Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, wouldn't be writing fics if I did DUH! I find these disclaimers to be a waste of time even if I was delusional enough to think I owned bleach who the hell would believe me anyways?

Summary: She was Ichigo and Rukia's long lost child, kidnapped from them as an infant and sent to a world in another dimension. Ichigo being the stubborn man he is, wouldn't rest until she was found while Rukia ended up having to go back to soul society for a while. With a little help from Urahara she's found years later.

("Talking", _Thinking_, 'flashbacks', **Ichigo's hollow talking**)

Chapter 4: The Necklace and The Ring

_Great just great. I make a friend for the first time and in an entirely new place and what do I do? I screw it up! How could I be so stupid! I should've just kept my mouth shut. Whoever thought up the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' was right._ Miyuki was pouting in her room lying on her stomach on her bed. There was a manga open in front of her but she wasn't paying much attention to it she was much too busy yelling at herself in her head to read it. So busy that in fact she hadn't noticed Zaiden hop through the open window and was sitting just a few feet away from her on the windowsill watching her as she made different expressions at the wall every once in a while.

"Hey uhm… can we talk?" Miyuki yelped in surprise at the sound of his voice and fell backward off the bed. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He added quietly climbing into the room fully to help her back up.

"It's ok, I was just so busy thinking I didn't see you come in…was my fault. What did you want to talk about Zaiden? Is it… about my ring?" She whispered after sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Kind of, but if you don't want to talk about it that's just fine. I just didn't like seeing you upset about it after our dinner, we weren't mad just surprised you had one." He gave a small, shy smile.

"But one what? What _is_ this thing?" Zaiden fiddled with his necklace. "I was right wasn't I, that is the same as my ring."

"It is, but no one is supposed to know; in fact I didn't even know there was more than one of these objects, neither did my Dad that's why we were kind of strange at dinner." He finally plopped down on the bed next to Miyuki like he'd been debating in his head whether or not to, she didn't seem to mind. There was silence for but a moment. Miyuki was deep in thought and Zaiden still playing with his necklace. He sighed and shook his head at himself.

"So… what exactly are they then and how did we get them and from who?"

"They're objects to hide ones reiatsu, I'm sure you've figured out how to use it judging from our fight with the hollow. If someone's after you, and they know your reiatsu it can be hidden from detection, just not up close. It allows you to hide it or let it all loose. It's a development for people with a dangerously high amount of reiatsu."

"Not up close?"

"Well, soul society wouldn't be able to find you right now with that on, but if one came down here and for some specific reason came to you and scanned you they'd be able to tell. It's like hiding your reiatsu like normal, just easier because the object does it for you. I have one because I'm not supposed to exist, if I'm found I'll be carted off."

"Soul…society?"

"Full of shinigami, they come and take souls to what humans here call heaven when they've died. If they don't come get them or don't get to them in time they become one of those hollow creatures and we have to break the mask and take them to heaven but it's more difficult then just getting them before they've turned to hollows. Unless of course, they were really horrible people then they'd be sent to hell but that doesn't happen often really."

"Oh ok. I get it. I knew what hollows were, they'd sometime attack me when I was younger so I learned how to use my ring and turn into one of those shinigami people. Just didn't know it was called shinigami, or what soul society was. So wait… you're not supposed to exist? What's that mean, you're parents didn't want you or something?"

"No, my Dad's an exiled shinigami; he used to be captain of the 12th division and research but he made something awful happen and they kicked him out. I guess, because of that he's not allowed to have kids or something because every since I could remember I've had to wear this necklace, not that I mind, it looks cool. My mom…well she's still in soul society, they didn't kick her out but she comes to visit every once in a while. She stayed around more often when I was little but now she hardly ever comes."

"Least you got to see them when you were little, even if it was once in a while. I don't even remember how I survived. I remember some man, maybe the one who kidnapped me but he used to talk to me a lot when I was young then he stopped being around when I was five. I lived on my own behind a farmhouse after that, stealing pies and eggs from it and learned to cook them after a while. When they caught me I was sent to an orphanage and went to school where I got made fun of a lot for not having any parents and getting old clothes and stuff. It was horrible. I didn't have a name either, not that I knew so if I wasn't getting called names I was called Amber for my eyes." She sniffled. "I hated it so much. Hated everyone, thought my parents were dead or just hated me like everyone else and dumped me somewhere. Tried to kill myself a couple times but it never worked, I never had the courage."

Miyuki's eyes begun to sting and she blinked several times to hold back the tears, it was all in the past and she wasn't there anymore she shouldn't need to cry about it now especially not in front of Zaiden. Back then, yes, but now it was pointless. She knew it but she couldn't hold them back anymore, they flowed freely down her cheeks and dripped off her chin onto her hands folded in her lap. Zaiden's eyes widened, if she'd been observing him, she'd guess he'd never had a girl cry in front of him and didn't know what to do about it. He looked almost shocked and for a while sat there staring at her cry in front of him.

_What am I doing… how can I let her cry like that._ He kicked himself mentally before holding out his arms to her. She hadn't noticed so he pulled her close to him and held her there letting her cry against him. He knew he should probably say something to calm her down and make her feel better but no words came to him, he was clueless. The only girl's he had experience with were his mother and Ururu so he never had to comfort either of them. Miyuki sniffled and hiccupped, trying to stop the tears; enough was enough. She hated looking vulnerable, especially now. When she was vulnerable, bad things happened to her so she'd learned to stay alert and emotionless while around people. _He's going to get sick of me and want to leave… then I'll never know more about my ring. Damnit…stop already I hate this… stop!_ She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, the tears stopped coming, and her face was red and her eyes puffy.

"Sorry 'bout that…" She mumbled avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to know what he was thinking of her right then; she just wanted to pretend it never happened. If there was one thing in the world other than parents Miyuki longed for it was a friend, as corny as it sounded even to her in her own head it was all she wanted. _Blew my last chance right there I'll bet. He probably thinks I'm a whiney crybaby or something. Won't want anything to do with me._

"Miyuki, you alright now? Is this the first time you've ever talked about it?" She met his eyes for a moment and nodded. "I'm sorry, well you wont' be made fun of here, I'll make sure of it. You can stick with me; no one will think to even _think_ badly of you. Plus now that you do have parents no one can say a word about it. Maybe I should let you calm down a bit huh? You want me to leave?"

"No! I mean… please don't leave. I don't want you to hate me too."

"Why would I? You're pretty cool. I haven't really any friends either, I mean, people in school think I'm good-looking so I got girls drooling over me but I don't care much for that they don't have the courage to talk to me so what's the point? All the guys are jealous I get more attention than them all combined so they won't talk to me either… I think I'd rather be picked on then I'd at least have some contact with them." He laughed. "How am I even good-looking?" Miyuki blushed. He _was_ good-looking.

"Y-you are." He laughed again this time he leaned back and missed the side of the bed so he toppled over the edge.

"Well thanks; I think out of everyone, you're the first person to say it to my face. It means a lot more than anything from those girls at school. You're being honest not trying to become the most popular girl in school by dating me or something. I swear what goes on in their heads!?" Miyuki giggled. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door. Zaiden jumped up, waved goodbye and whispered he'd see her tomorrow before hopping out the window.

The door opened to reveal Ichigo. He peered in swearing he could hear talking in there but all he could see was Miyuki laying on her bed deeply absorbed in her manga. He smiled thinking of himself when he was younger, hiding Rukia in his closet for the longest time thinking no one knew, but his Dad did. Not at first but it became obvious when he kept talking to himself in his room. Miyuki must've made a friend he figured. Hoping at once that it was a girl, but then, if it was why would she be hiding? He suddenly felt the urge to throw open the closet, tell whoever the boy was to leave his baby alone and get out but he knew he couldn't. Well he _could_ but why be a jerk, he trusted Miyuki she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Goodnight Miyuki, don't stay up too late." She smiled at him

"Night dad, where's mom?"

"Went to sleep already, she must've been exhausted." He closed the door behind him and walked into his own room. Miyuki peeked out the window wondering if Zaiden was still around, he wasn't. There was no sign of him anywhere unless he was an extremely good hider. _Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow he said._ She yawned and put away her manga, flipped off the light and flopped down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

The strange man in her dreams was chasing her again, this time Zaiden was with her too. He was behind and falling further and further back. She screamed for him but he disappeared in a black mist. The man was gaining on her, she couldn't tell who he was but she knew she knew him from somewhere. He knocked her to the ground and tried to take her ring. She kicked and screamed but couldn't shake him off.

She gasped as she woke to Ichigo shaking her violently. His eyes showed fear.

"Miyuki get dressed quickly and put on your coat then hurry downstairs please."

"Dad…what's wrong? Why do I-"

"Please Miyuki just do it, I'll explain later there's no time right now." She nodded and he left the room. She could hear sirens in the distance among many other sounds filling the town of Karakura. She was clueless, was something bad happening? Her clothes were simple to put on, so she took no time at all to slip them on and hurry down the stairs where Ichigo, Rukia and some other people were waiting. She threw her parents a questioning look for all these strange people in their house but spoke not a word.

"We've got to hurry before they find the house. No one will be spared I can assure you. There's no point in staying to fight, not when _she's_ at stake." One of the men said. "Where can we put her? Urahara's?"

"It would work, she'd be safe there and I wouldn't be so worried." Ichigo replied and Miyuki realized they were talking about her. But why did she need to be hidden? Why couldn't they stay home and who was after her they worried her parents and these strange people so much? Her head spun just trying to make sense of it all and rather then waste time asking questions she just stood silent, waiting for instructions.

"Kisuke and I will keep her safe at all costs, and I'm sure Zaiden, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu will do the same." Miyuki looked at the woman; she was tall, with long purple hair tied in a ponytail, an orange vest and black pants. Her eyes were yellow and cat-like.

"Then let's go. There's no more time to waste, they'll be here any time now and we can't be seen." A black haired man said. He wore his long hair back with some kind of barrette. He wore a black shinigami outfit with a white cape over it with the number six on the back. Ichigo walked over to Miyuki.

"I'll explain everything soon, just for now I need you to stay with us, don't go back for anything not even if one of us is killed. Just keep going to Urahara's, you know where that is right. He and the others should be waiting they'll keep you safe. This will all be over soon." Miyuki nodded, giving up trying to understand what was going on, they'd tell her, and Zaiden would if no one else would. Surely he'd know. "Stay with us Miyuki, don't stray away." She nodded again, her throat felt like it was closing she gulped for air. Feeling nervous not knowing why they were fleeing their own house and she suddenly had a hoard of bodyguards ready to lay down their lives to protect her it seemed. They stepped into the night and Ichigo looked back at his wife and daughter before they all sprinted off into the night towards Urahara's.


	5. Enemy's Revealed

My Precious Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, wouldn't be writing fics if I did DUH! I find these disclaimers to be a waste of time even if I was delusional enough to think I owned bleach who the hell would believe me anyways?

Summary: She was Ichigo and Rukia's long lost child, kidnapped from them as an infant and sent to a world in another dimension. Ichigo being the stubborn man he is, wouldn't rest until she was found while Rukia ended up having to go back to soul society for a while. With a little help from Urahara she's found years later.

("Talking", _Thinking_, 'flashbacks', **Ichigo's hollow talking**)

Chapter 5: Enemy Revealed

They were running through the dark, the street lights flickered and shut off as they went. Not a sound could be heard in Karakura except the rasping of breath as they fought to keep going. Miyuki was doing a fine job in keeping up, so much that she could take more time in looking around for whatever or whoever they needed to be running from.

"Ahead!" Someone hissed in front of her, just loud enough so they all could hear. She snapped her eyes back to looking in front of her and there was indeed someone running at them. "Stop." They all came to a halt, swords at the ready.

"Wait! That's Zaiden, don't draw your swords!" Miyuki whispered to the group. He slowed down and approached the group carefully.

"Sorry, Dad sent me out to meet you guys. Says to wait a bit, _they_ are there right now. Over this way." He motioned for them to follow as he took a detour down a narrow alley. Miyuki smiled as he came to walk beside her while they headed down the deserted alleyway; it lead to the back entrance of the Shoten. "I'm sorry 'bout all this." She looked at him questioningly but he merely grinned and took off to check up on the status of the store.

Moments later he came back and nodded to them. It was clear to come in. _Wish I knew what was going on… _Miyuki wondered to herself. Urahara greeted them at the door then looked directly at Miyuki and smiled.

"So glad you're safe Ms. Kurosaki." She raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you kids go upstairs and chat or something. We've got a bit of a pickle to sort out down here and its one young ears shouldn't hear."

Zaiden started to head upstairs before turning to make sure she was following. Miyuki took another look at Urahara and then to her mother and father before finally deciding that she'd demand to know what was going on later and let them talk out their important matters for now. It was clear everyone else had at least some clue as to what was going on here, even Zaiden, and yet the main target: her, had absolutely no idea what was happening. To her that was unacceptable. She always knew more than everyone else since she was little and being on the clueless end made her feel nervous, far more nervous than she'd been used to.

"Zaiden… can you tell me what's happening please?" He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I can tell you what I know…" She nodded and sat down beside him, "Remember when I said I'm not supposed to exist? Well apparently neither are you. Shinigami are strong, stronger than humans and your mom is full-blood while you're father is a half-blood. Putting such powerful forces together can result in an extremely powerful offspring and a threat to both the human world and Soul Society. Seems as though Soul Society has caught word of your existence and they're coming to get you. If they're to catch you, you won't stand a chance, not even a fair trial; you'll be destroyed to ensure you don't get too powerful. I'm not known yet but should I be discovered I'll be in even more danger than you since both my parents are full-blood."

Miyuki was speechless not that much could be said. That's why they were running away from their home; of course Soul Society would look there first. She didn't know her dad was a half-blood but she did know about her mom being full.

"Does that mean my parents are in danger too? Mom won't be able to go back there will she?"

"Pretty much. You guys are going to have to hide out for a while. Your dad's a human as well as a substitute Shinagami so they can't really touch him until he dies on his own it's their code or something but Ms. Rukia… they'll more than likely kill on sight if not capture her and try to get information on your whereabouts. It's already apparent from your parents fleeing their house with you that they won't give you up, the Shinagami are going to take that into account when they come looking for you guys."

"Great… I come home finally and now I'm on a hit list and have to hide." Miyuki sighed deeply. "Guess I don't have to eavesdrop on them downstairs though to figure out what's going on. I won't tell that you filled me in, 'kay?"

"Care to play a video game with me to pass the time? Dad loves to talk so it might be a while and it'd be better to keep us occupied or we'll die of boredom up here before he even gets to the point." She giggled in response. In moments they were neck in neck playing a racing game. Miyuki was in the lead and Zaiden was left desperately trying to regain first place. It ended up Miyuki winning and Zaiden howling for a rematch and that she merely had beginners luck. After four rematches, Miyuki won three of them and they tied the last. Zaiden was fuming, mumbling to himself as he put the game system away.

"Aw come now Zaiden, I won fair and square so quit your bellyaching." It wasn't long after that Urahara came upstairs to let them know they could come back down and that Tessai had finished preparing dinner as well.

Not a word was said at the dinner table by any of them about what was going on and what would be done about it. Miyuki kept her mouth shut since she knew a bunch about it already and assuming from not being told yet directly she wasn't supposed to. Once everyone started to finish up their food Urahara spoke again.

"Miyuki-chan, can you please go with Tessai into the kitchen?" It was a statement more than a question and Miyuki complied quietly. "Rukia-san we're going to dye your hair and give you a new name along with your daughter and since no one can touch Ichigo it's up to him whether or not he wants to do the same."

"I will, just to be safe. If they see me, they'll know Rukia and Miyuki are somewhere not far and I won't risk it. I just wish I didn't have to tell her… she just came home and she'll be upset to find she's got to run away from a bunch of Shinigami and whatnot." Rukia got up and went to join Miyuki and Tessai in the kitchen.

"Well then you'll be happy to know you don't have to bother telling her." Zaiden spoke up finishing off the last of his food. Everyone looked at him. He didn't bother answering until he scooped up his last bite and put it in his mouth then answered, "She figured it out on her own. And I clarified a bit she was off on. I woulda left it to you guys but she was getting real edgy on me and I didn't like seeing her like that. There's somethin' she isn't telling us and it's got her worried."

"Saves me the trouble then. How'd she figure it out though?" Zaiden just shrugged, cleared up his plate and went to watch Tessai dye Miyuki's hair. Ichigo and Urahara exchanged glances before forgetting the whole situation and talking amongst themselves about what they'd planned to do about the whole problem apart from changing names and dying hair. Quite obviously that wouldn't be enough to keep them off their tails and Zaiden could possibly be in danger as well.

Quite a while later a grumpy Miyuki and indifferent Rukia came out of the kitchen trailed by a very happy Tessai and Zaiden. Both their hair had been dyed a very vivid red-ish brown color.

"I'm not liking this idea, not at all." Miyuki growled plopping herself down on the floor. Zaiden snickered and sat down beside her.

"Well think, could be worse we coulda' dyed ya blonde." Miyuki just snarled at the thought before turning to give him a glare. He just ignored it and stood up; he motioned for her to follow. "C'mon guess I should show you where you're sleepin' for the night." With that she was lead into a guest room where three futons were set-up obviously hers and her parents. Zaiden wished her a goodnight and returned to his own room leaving her to change and hop into bed after the long night she just had.


	6. Author Note

On Hiatus until I can find me a beta. Plus I haven't been recieving reviews so I doubt very much anyone likes the story Oo If that's the case, I can continue on my own schedule. If anyone is still out there and really really seriously wants me to hurry the heck up and continue lemme know, I'll put some more effort into getting a beta and my plotbunnies in order.


End file.
